The present invention relates to a method for extruding a continuously molded body from an extrusion solution, in particular an extrusion solution containing cellulose, water, tertiary amine oxide, as well as additions for stabilizing the spinning solution or additives in the form of organic or inorganic additions, the method comprising the following steps:                passing the extrusion solution through an extrusion duct of a predetermined length and a predetermined diameter to an extrusion duct orifice;        extruding the extrusion solution through the extrusion duct orifice to obtain an extruded, continuously molded body;        passing the continuously molded body through an air gap of a predetermined air gap height;        accelerating the continuously molded body in the air gap.        
The continuously molded bodies produced by the above-mentioned method may have the shape of a yarn, filament or film. The above-identified method is specifically employed in the production of a continuously molded body in filament form as a spinning method for producing a spun filament.
The above-described method is e.g. known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,221. This document describes the production of cellulosic molded bodies using spinnerets as extrusion duct orifices. A method is here employed in which the spun filament is guided through air after having exited from the spinneret. The spun filament is stretched in air. The stretching operation is performed by applying a mechanical withdrawal force by means of a withdrawal mechanism arranged after the spinning device.
AT-395863B describes a further method for producing a cellulosic molded body. In this method the height of the air gap is set to be short. The diameter of the spinneret orifices are in this method between 70 and 150 micrometer, the duct length of the spinnerets is between 1000 and 1500 micrometer. With the shortened air gap and the special nozzle configuration titer variations and filament breaks as well as conglutination between neighboring filaments are to be reduced.